These Poor Suckers MS
by EmmaPickles
Summary: It's a bad time for this preteens, especially traveling back in time during the witch hangings in Salem Massachusetts.
1. Prologue: Jealous

**These Poor Suckers MS**

 **Prologue: Jealous**

 **Before I start this story I want to make a few statements.**

 **This stoy will be about witches and ghost. This is actually an old story that I have officially rewritten, I couldn't find it from chapter one and only found from chapter 6-10, It starts off like this because I can't remember the beginning, but it's honestly not that confusing. I have been doubting on posting this and finishing it since i did start this in 2014 or 2015 and I might have a rough time remaking it. I plan on having this story be twenty chapters.**

 **My chapters in the past for this story has been short, I think it was because I think it's because I have been typing this story on my phone at the time. I think I can make the chapters longer without changing much of the original chapters, I will try my very best to keep things the same.**

 **The couple will remain the same since I don't feel like changing them at all. Plus I like the original couples that I had for this story. That's because I also found the sequel to this story These Poor Children which is from chapter 1-4 because that's all I wrote for the story, and I plan on making them chapters longer as well.**

 **MS (Middle School)**

 **Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.**

 **Originally Written: Novermber 26, 2014/ Novermber 27, 2014.**

 **Rewritten: Novermber 5, 2016.**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own AGU.**

 **((ON WITH THE STORY, I HOPE YOU ENJOY))**

 **Location: Oakland, California, Java Lava. October, 2014.**

* * *

Natalie had been happy the entire day, even at her dentist appointment. She didn't yell or scream like she normally did. She had found out that she'll be needing to get braces which wasn't a bad thing because she could decide the color she wanted them to be. When they finished checking out her teeth school was already over. They told her older brother to bring her back in two weeks to get her braces put on. She places he hands on both her cheeks giggling. She was going to have braces just likes Chuckie.

Caden parked his car in front of the Java Lava and walked inside with Natalie following close behind. She was too busy daydreaming about her and Chuckie being a matching couple. Maybe they could wear matching sweaters. She shakes her head quickly dismissing that stupid idea. They would look weird wearing matching outfits, the braces thing was good enough.

Natalie snapped out of her thinking and walks over towards her friends with a huge grin. Sitting at the usual table was Kimi, Peter, Starr, and Cree. The others weren't there yet probably having something to do. She pulls out her chair and sits down sighing happily.

Starr stares at her best friend with an eyebrow raised. "How as your dentist appointment?," she asked knowing how the other hated them.

Natalie looks over towards Starr shrugging her shoulder. Her grin never leaving her lips. "It was alright, I have to get braces in two weeks," she explained grabbing the smoothie her brother handed her. _'I'm going to have braces like Chuckie, wouldn't it be hard to kiss with them things on?'_

Caden laughs sitting down drinking his own smoothie. "She didn't even cry this time which is the first time in history," he said grabbing his phone out his pocket.

Peter stared at Natalie with complete disbelief. "No way... I don't believe it," he mumbled rubbing his face with his hands.

"Why can't you believe it?," Kimi asked sipping her hot chocolate.

"The last time I went to the dentist with them because I didn't want to stay in school she bit me because she didn't want her teeth to get check," he explained to his crush and drinks his smoothie with a sigh.

"I already apologized for that stop holding a grudge Peter," Natalie said with a frown. She wanted Chuckie to walk through the door at this moment. She heard the door open and looks with a bright smile which quickly fell when two girls who liked Chuckie walked in. "Great it's Blair and Sabrina."

Blair is a pretty girl with long shoulder length brown hair, with dark brown eyes to match. She wasn't too fond of Natalie already knowing she had a crush on Chuckie. Sabrina is a girl with short neck length dirty blonde hair with pretty hazel colored eyes. She did like Natalie but since she was friends Blair she did everything the girl said. They walked over towards the table with dirty looks aimed at Natalie.

"Can we talk to you Natalie?," Blair asked with her arms crossed. Nataie already knew what the two wanted to talk about. They always stalked Chuckies and probably saw them kissing. "Alone," she added.

Natalie nods her head slowly standing up. She looks over towards Sabrina and raised an eyebrow. "I thought you couldn't see without you glasses?," she asked following them out.

Sabrina looks down feeling as if she had no place to speak. It has been like this for a while. She wouldn't speak unless Blair said she could or Blair would normally talk for her. Natalie frowned at this Sabrina needed real friends not Blair.

"I told her to leave them at home, she can see perfectly fine right!," she stated and the blonde just nodded her head slowly. She rolls her eyes and looks at Natalie with so much hate. "WHAT THE FREAK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BISHOP?."

Natalie looked at her with confusion.

Blair pushes her back with a light shove and grunts. "Don't try to play dumb Bishop! I saw you and Chuckie kissing, what did you say to him huh?," she asked.

Natalie allowed the small push holding in her anger this girl was testing her. She closed her eyes briefly calming down before opening the with a small smile. "I have no idea what you are talking about Blair, I didn't say anything to Chuckie," she said straightening out her shirt.

"Why the fuck are you lying Bishop!?," Blair asked with a hiss and pushed the other harder this time making her fall on her bottom.

Sabrina's eyes widen in fear and she tries pulling Blair's arm to leave but she pulls he arm away. She moves backwards slowly before running back into the Java Lava to tell the others.

"You are going to regret doing that Blair," Natalie said from the ground not standing up. Her bangs were hiding her face slightly. She clenched her fist tightly, "if you apologize I won't hurt you."

Blair laughs loudy crossing her arms. "As if I would apologize to a simple bitch like ou, you belong down there," she kicks the dirt at her which made her even more mad than before.

Natalie stood up slowy and walked over towards Blair. She slowy lifts her arm and swings punching her right in the face knocking her down. She gets on top of her and starts punching her, completely giving into her anger and blacking out. She grabs her hair with her hands and wraps them into her hair lifting her head up to slam it down onto the ground.

Before she could Caden, Peter, Zack, and Chuckie (the two arrived after she left with Blair) grabbed her pulling her away from the girl. She wouldn't release her hair, so as they were pulling her she was dragging Blair along by her hair.

"Release her hair Nat," Chuckie said in a sweet and calming tone. Natalie shook her head quickly still refusing to release her hair only tighten her grip, she was probably going to pull her hair out if they didn't get her off now. "Nat please for me, release her hair." when Chuckie seen her like this, she never wanted to be like this around him. She finally released her hair and started to sob loudy.

Chuckie smiles softly and pulls her into a lovinger hug, which she hugs him back tightly crying on his shoulder.

Starr looked over towards Blair with a glare. She didn't want to but she helped her off the ground and crossed her arms. "Why are you bothering Nat? What did she do to you huh?," she asked with a frown. "You know she has problems controlling her anger."

"I did this because she stole Chuckie from me! He wasn't suppose to be with her this isn't fair," Blair hissed trying to fix her hair, she felt something running down her nose and places her hand under her bleeding nose. Peter handed her a napkin which she glady took cleaning her nose, " I wasn't planning on making her this mad."

"So let me get this straight, you planned on attacking her - with words because she is dating Chuckie?," Zack asked with a raised eyebrow. He didn't like Blair there was always something weird about her. _'Since Chuckie asked Nat out it's my turn to ask Starr but I can't right now.'_

"When you put it that way it makes me seem crazy," Blair mumbled wiping her nose She finished cleaning the blood and the bleeding had stopped. "I guess I shouldn't ave pushed her or kicked dirt at her."

Starr snouts and turns towards Natalie who ha finally calmed down. She glances at Blair and smiles. "You know you deserve that bloody nose, but if you dare touch Nat again I will do much worst," she hissed at her and best friend. She pulls Natalie into a hug and sighs.

Starr looks over towards Sabrina and rolls her eyes. "You shouldn't let her control you, you are your own person," she tells her with a stern tone.

"Starr is right," Zack agreed nodding his head. He walks over towards Sabrina and holds out his hand, "Let's be friends okay?."

Sabrina looks up at him but couldn't see his face without her glasses. "You guys want to be my friends?," she asked with tears running down her cheeks. Everyone nods which made her cry even harder with joy. She shakes Zack's hand, "I have friends!."

Natalie pulls away from Starr's hug and walks over towards Sabrina. She pulls her own glasses out her pocket putting them on her. "There you go, you look even more beautiful," she said.

Sabrina hugs he tightly and she happy returns the hug.

"Let's all get smoothie on Peter and I," Caden said walking back into the Java Lava with everyone.

Blair growls and walks home anger this anger this wasn't over she will have Chuckie.

Sabrina smiles while drinking her strawberry banana smoothie, this is her first group real friends. She was happy to be apart of this groupd. She was happy to be apart of this group. She wouldn't get judged. She fixed her glasses and laughs at the jokes Peter and Caden wee telling. She was finally happy.


	2. Chapter: Starting A Fire

**These Poor Suckers MS**

 **Chapter One: Starting a Fire**

 **Note: I originally had a note done in this chapter talking about a show on Netflix i use to watch called Salem, that I sadly stopped watching, maybe I should get back to watching it again. That's where I got this idea from. This is also part one of starting a fire, this will have six parts.**

 **Originally Written: December 4th & 5th, 2014.**

 **Rewritten: November 22th, 2016.**

 **Location: December, 2014. Oakland, California.**

* * *

 _ **Blair's Pov:**_

Blair was completely upset with Natalie and her group of friends. They had stolen her friend away from her. Sabrina would no longer talk to her or return her calls. Blair was honestly going insane over this.

"Them freaking rugrats think they can take everything away from me?," Blair growled punching her mirror watching it shatter. Her blood slowly running down her knuckles in between her fingers. "I will get them stupid rats! Sebastian!."

A man dressed in all black walks into the room. He removes his black hoodie and stares over towards Blai with pitch black eyes. His hair white s winter's snow. He had markings/tattoos covering all over his arms and hands.

"Yes your highness?," Sebastian asked with a light smirk. When he was summoned it was to have a little fun. He hasn't had fun since the last witch hanging a few years ago. What type of fun was he going to have this time around? He couldn't help but wonder.

"I have a couple rats that I need taking care of," Blair said with a smirk flipping her hair over her shoulder. Blair was the last witch of her family after her mother's death at the last hanging in her hometown nine years ago.

"Ahhh, I see your highness! But what am I to do with Peter Albany?," Sebastian asked putting his hoodie back onto his head hiding his face.

Blair shrugs her shoulders walking over towards her bed picking the glass from her knuckles, "do as you Sebastian, bring me his head if you want."

"And Caden Bishop? and the Bishop family, they come from a long line of witch hunters," Sebastian asked.

"Do away with them give me their heads as well," Blair said waving her hand away.  
Sebastian bows slightly before leaving her room. Whatever his highness wants his highness gets.

* * *

 _ **Caden's and Peter's Pov:**_

"Are you going to ask her out Peter," Caden asked throwing the rocks into the pound. He has been trying to get Peter to confess his feelings for Kimi. "You don't have much time you know."  
Peter rolled his eyes with a sigh. "I will ask her soon don't worry, what about you and Anne?," he asked with a slight smirk.

"I plan on asking her tonight, I have the perfect way," Caden said with a light blush on his cheeks. He had had a crush on Anne since they both were in daycare together. "I know she is the one, like Kimi is the one for you."

Peter chuckles and nods his head, "I can see us getting married in the future."

"I would be your best man of course," Caden said with cockiness. "After all I have been pushing you in the right direction buddy."

Peter stands up and wraps his arm around his best friend's shoulder, "of course you'd be my best man, you're my best friend after all! And of course I'd be your best man."

"Of course Peter," Caden chuckled throwing another rock. They both watched it skip with bright smiles. Both best friends and soon to be best mans, in the future.

* * *

 _ **Sebastian's Pov:**_

Sebastian was planning on killing someone close to both Caden and Peter. He smirks as he walks out from the shadows watching Anne. She has just finished cheer practice and was walking towards her car. She had her gym bag over her shoulder while her phone was pressed against her ear.

"Hello...?"

 _"Hey beautiful."_

"Caden...? Why are you calling so late?," Anne asked into the phone. Her cheeks were bright red from being called beautiful by her crush.

 _"I just want to know how practice went. You're still coming over right?"._

"Practice went great though Kendall kept trying to steal the spotlight. Yeah I'm still coming over".

 _"Aren't you cheer captain? Kick her off the team"._

"I wish I could Caden, but everyone would hate me." She grabs her keys out her pocket. Sebastian was walking closer and closer to her. "She has everyone wrapped around her little finger".

 _"Fuck everyone, they can go jump off a cliff. Whatever you say goes. Plus I saw her cheer she has no skills"._

"She moves like a boa-" Sebastian places his hand over Anne's mouth. She dropped her phone kicking and screaming.

"If you want to live shut the hell up" Sebastian whispered into her ear causing her to stop every movement. He grabs rope and ties her wrist and ankles. He picked up the phone talking into it. "Hello Caden.."

 _"Who is this? Where is Anne?"._

"Anne is a little tied up right now. And how could you forget my voice?".

 _"S-Sebastian, I thought you were dead after we hung Mercy Aubony. What do you want with Anne!"._

"You Bishops are very foolish. You didn't know Mercy had a daughter though she was good at keeping secrets. Now you have made my highness very mad and she wants your heads. Meet me at the dock or Anne will take a dip".

 _"Don't you dare hurt the woman I love Sebastian!"._

"Like you have killed mine? Mercy was my one true love. We were going to be together but your family killed her!".

 _"Mercy was a murder, she had killed her husband in cold blood. She had bewitched so many young girls. It was either us or her. You all are monsters!"._

"We may be monster but we still can love and feel. The dock Caden midnight". He hung up the phone. Sebastian didn't have either time to get Kimi but he knew she would want to tag along with Peter and Caden for a rescue mission.

* * *

 _ **Bishop's and Albany's Pov:**_

"I want to go with you guys!" Kimi said while watching Peter and Caden. She heard about them going on a rescue mission. It was unfair they were letting Natalie and Juliana go.

"It is too dangerous for you Kimi. I don't want you getting hurt" Peter said walking over towards Kimi. He might not make it out there alive, Sebastian was powerful and he wasn't a witch hunter like the Bishop family.

"But I can live with myself if you get hurt Peter" Kimi said looking down with a small frown. Peter smiles and walks over towards her pulling her into a hug. Kimi rests her head on his chest. She blushes "I...I love you Peter, I always have".

Peter holds her closer and smiles brightly hearing them words from her. To know she felt the same was amazing. "I love you too, how about this when I return I'll take you on a date".

"You promise..." Kimi whimpers looking up at him. Peter nods and leans forward capturing her lips into a kiss. Kimi kisses him back with tears running down her cheeks.

Peter pulls away and sighs "I wish I could promise you that but I can't. This is a dangerous mission. But I can promise you this. I can promise no matter what I will always love you in life and in death".

Kimi nods her head wiping her tears. "Just please come back to me" she kissed his cheek walking out the room.

Caden walks over towards Peter and pats his back. "You know I won't let you die! You still have to be my best man at my wedding. And I still have to be your best man".

Natalie grabbed her bow and arrows watching the scene. She would make sure Peter come back alive Kimi deserves true love. She was going to kill Sebastian and whoever the witch is.

"Wait! If Mercy had a daughter who is she? And who exactly did we piss off?".

Juliana rolls her and eyes holding up a sign. 'Isn't it obviously? It's Blair for one her last name is Aubony and two you pissed her off that day at the Java Lava and stole her best friend Sabrina'.

Peter nods while reading Juliana writing. "It does make sense that it's Blair. She just needs to take a chill pill or something".

"Witches can't take a chill pill. I think her anger for us killing her mother Mercy had built up so much she couldn't hold it any longer". Natalie sighs walking towards the car everyone piling in. Caden was behind the wheel and takes off down the road.

"So with us taking Sabrina away is like taking another important person from her" Caden said. He passed all red lights and stops signs. He was going to save Anne, he'd rather died than be without her.

It was midnight and they got out the car walking over towards the docks. The boats were all at the dock. Caden spots Anne tied laying down on the dock. He runs over towards her and unties her,this was easy to easy.

"Caden...what...what the hell is going on?" Anne asked with a shaky voice. She was wraps her arms around his neck. "Caden...mmm you are so warm".

"Caden that isn't Anne!" Natalie shout as she struggled to get out of the pig man's grip. "It's a controlled shadow!".

Caden tried pulling away from Anne but she had a tight grip on him. "Don't listen to her Caden, I'm Anne, your Anne". Caden relaxed in her arm as she continued to hold him. Sebastian knew his weakness.

"Damnit! Caden isn't paying attention!" Natalie's shouted as she pulled away and kicked the pig man in the face making it him fly.

"Why? Why isn't he listening?" Peter asked in confusion flipping the pig man over his shoulder. Juliana elbowed hers and grabs her bow and arrow shooting her arrows at him.

Natalie copied Juliana's moves and growls as more pig men came. "Because the shadow can control our minds making us believe they are our loved ones. It a powerful spelled performed by mages". She looks over towards Caden "we can't save him, he has to figure it out on his own".

Caden looks off into space, his sister had said it was a shadow. He would have to test that, even a shadow doesn't know everyone about the person they are shadowing. "Anne! Did Sebastian hurt you?" He asked pulling away from the hug looking into her eyes.

The shadow shakes her head and frowns. "He didn't hurt me,though I was surprised he let me go".

Caden smirked and pushes Anne down onto the dock. He grabs a knife putting it to her neck. "Anne doesn't know who Sebastian is. Where the fuck is Anne?".

The shadow laugh looking up at Caden. "She is in the bottom of the sea".

"Burn in hell!" Caden shouts stabbing the shadow in the throat watching it disappear. He runs and dives into the water to save Anne. He comes up for air and goes back down. He spots her and swims down to her and unties her from the rock.

Caden lays Anne down on the dock and gives her mouth to mouth. "You can't die on me Anne! I love you". He shouts. Anne coughs up the water and looks up at Caden.

"C...Caden?" She whispered. Caden pulls her into a hug and grins. "W-what happened?".

"I'll explain later. Let's just go right now".

* * *

 **Note: This End Part One of Starting a fire. Part Two will be up later don't know when. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Chapter: Adding More Flames

**These Poor Suckers**

 **Chapter Two: Adding More Flames**

 **Note: Welcome to part two of starting a fire. There will be six parts to this. This chapters will focus more on the Bishop's, Albany's, and Aubony's. I will throw in some characters but they won't be the main focus. Anyway I will post two chapters a day whenever I post.**

 **Written: December 5th, 2014.**

* * *

 **Location: Salem, Massachusetts. December, 1692.**

Bishop's and Albany's Pov:

Caden helps up Anne off the dock and pulls her into a hug. She gladly hug him back and smiles.

"Can we go home now?" Kimi asked leaving from her hiding place. She had went in there truck when she left the room. She wanted to go to make sure Peter was safe.

"Kimi...? What are you doing here? I told you to stay at the house. I told you you couldn't come!".

Kimi runs over towards Peter jumping on him. He caught her and she tightens her grip in him. "I.. I couldn't stay there knowing you was here risking your life".

"Speaking of here, where are we? This isn't Oakland California". Natalie said looking around. It surely didn't look like California plus it was cold and in the middle of winter. It didn't snow in California and that was a fact.

Peter holds out his hand as the snow lands on it. This definitely wasn't California. Where could they be?

Natalie looks down at her outfit and noticed she was wearing a dress from the 1600's. She looks around noticed the males and females hanging from trees dead. "We can't be in...can we?".

"Be where exactly?" Kimi asked removing herself from Peter. She looked down and noticed she was wearing the same thing as Juliana, Natalie, and Anne just in different colors. "Where are we?". She looks over towards Peter and Caden they were both were male clothing from 1600's.

Caden looks at the people hanging from the trees. He cursed under his breath and looks over towards the group. "We are in Salem, Massachusetts in 1692 during the witch hangings".

"Y-You mean the Salem Witch Trials?" Anne asked. "How is that even possible?".

Juliana shrugs her shoulders and looks around they weren't near the sea anymore but on the docks. "I think we just walked into one of Sebastian's traps" she spoke up in old language.

"Whoa! Juliana just spoke!" Anne said with wide eyes. She didn't understand any of this. "What the hell is going on?".

Caden know he couldn't keep this away from Anne for long. She was going to find out sooner or later guess it has to be sooner. He grabs her hand pulling her off to the side.

"Do you think they will have be okay?" Peter asked watching the walk off to a more private place.

"Let's just hope they don't trial us as witches, that might be a part of Sebastian's place" Natalie said walking off. She needed to find the village, hopefully they weren't on the run.

* * *

Caden's and Anne's Pov:

Anne stopped walking and pulls her hand away from Caden. She frowns looking at him she wanted to know what was going on.

"Caden! What is going on? How can I trust you if you don't tell me anything" She snapped feeling betrayed by the man she loves.

"Anne, this is a lot to take in. But you was kidnapped by Sebastian who is the servant of Blair Aubony. Blair is a witch who is mad because my family who are witch hunters killed and hung her mother Mercy Aubony for being a witch and stealing her best friend Sabrina away from her". Caden looks at her and sighs before going back to the story. "Sebastian has to kill us because Blair wants us died. I decided to save you which I did and then we got trapped in a spell / trap sending us back to Salem in 1692 which is when they started hanging people for being witches".

Anne listened to every word he said before fainting into a pile of snow. Of course Caden would know this would happen. He picks her up and walks to the group.

They all walked out the woods back to the village. It was exactly like Salem in 1692. This was starting to freak them out.

A guy who looked like Zack walked over towards them with big smiles. "Captain Albany and Captain Bishop!" He looks over towards Anne his eyes widen. "What happen to lady Annabelle? Was your wife attacked Captain Cameron?".

Caden looks around for this Cameron guy and noticed this Zack look alike was talking to him. "Umm no Mr. Wehrenberg, she just fainted do to a fever".

"A fever captain? This is completely horrible. I shall send Dr. Finster to you later on" Mr. Wehrenberg said and looks over towards Natalie. "Good-Day Lady Finster, Lady Albany and Laby Pickles".

Kimi, Natalie and Juliana looked completely lost. So in Salem they were different people but with the same last names? This was weird and they needed to find a way home.


	4. Chapter: Fire Only Burns

**These Poor Suckers**

 **Chapter Three: Fire Only Burns**

 **Note: Welcome to part three of Starting a fire. To clear things up in Salem 1692 Caden is known as Cameron. Anne is known as Annabelle. Peter is known as Preston. Natalie is known as Jaslynn. Kimi is known as Kimberley. And lastly Juliana is known as Marilyn. The rest would be found out in the story as it progressive. This story will still have fourteen chapters. I'm Done with suggestions.**

 **Written: December 6th, 2014.**

* * *

 **Location: Salem, Massachusetts. December-1692.**

Bishop's Pov:

Anne or Annabelle was placed down gently on the bed in the Bishop home. She was breathing heavily she actually did have a fever. Dr. Finster came as fast as he could and had given her medicine. He decided to pull Caden to the side and talk to him about Anne's condition.

"Cameron, she has a high fever and would surely be bed rested for a few weeks. Though I must speak with you in more private matters. I know you don't agree with me marrying your sister Jaslynn but I still want you to attend the wedding". Dr. Finster said fixing his glasses.

Caden sighs heavily if this was back in 2014 he would have flipped about his sister being too young. But this is 1692 and she was probably of age. He places his hand gently on Dr. Finster's shoulder. "I guess I have to agree with the wedding. You will soon be my brother in law, I'd gladly attend the wedding Dr. Finster".

"No please call me John, Cameron we will soon be brother in laws" John Finster said with a huge smile. It was crazy to Caden that people from the 1692 looked just like their friends from 2014.

"Well, John thanks again for helping my wife Annabelle. How much do I owe you?" Caden asked.

John shook his head and smiles "you calling me John is payment enough Cameron. I shall get home to my future wife" he grabs his bag and leaves the house.

Caden walks over towards Anne grabbing her hand holding it. "This is all my fault Anne. I'm so sorry please forgive me" he leans forward and kissed her forehead. He decided he would do a little exploring around the house.

He walks over towards the door and blows out the candle before shutting the door. It was nighttime and his house was lit with candles. He had to find a way to get out of this time period. The only way was to use witchcraft and he didn't want that secret out.

Caden walks into a room that looked like an office. It had a desk and bookshelves filled with books. He walks over towards the books and runs his fingers along it. The words were in Latin which meant all these books were books for witches. Caden was told about Cameron Bishop as a young boy before Natalie and Juliana was born. He was a family member who practiced witchcraft and was an outcast. Before he died he cursed his mother. She was to have a daughter who is mute and two kids with the power of witches.

His mother never believed him pinning him as a crazy person. But when she gave birth to him and a few years later found out about his powers she banned him from using them. Caden has always thought of himself as the devil's child. He picks up his Uncle's diary which would be his.

 _December 8th, 1692_

 _My wife Annabella had fallen sick,it started off as a fever but I realize it's the work of witches. I have been studying witchcraft in order to help Annabelle. Dr. Finster had told me Anna is unable to have children. But she wants them so much how can I deny her? We both agreed witchcraft would be the only thing to work. We did it and she has been feeling sick lately which means she is pregnant thanks to witchcraft. People think it's evil but it is only evil in the wrong hands._

Caden continued to read it over and over again. Anne was pregnant with his child? Well Annabelle and Cameron's child. This means they are living people's past life and in order to return home they have to die. Jaslynn Bishop or now Finster was hung The same day as Cameron and Annabelle. While Preston, Kimberley, and Marilyn was hung the next day. They all practiced witchcraft. It was a good thing he's listened to his grandparents stories.

Caden was going to tell them tomorrow. He was completely tired and needed to rest right now.

 _Natalie's Dream Pov:_

 _She was running down a dark passageway with death signs written all over the walls. She stops and leans against it breathing in and out slowly. She had been running for a long time and has been getting nowhere. She looked ahead of herself and behind herself. Something was chasing her but from where in front or behind._

 _Natalie slowly starts to shaking feeling like someone was staring at her. She looks around in a panic and turns around facing the wall. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. She turns around seeing herself with pitch black eyes and blood running down from them._

 _"Ahhhhh!"._

"Ahhhhh!" She wakes up screaming with cold sweats. She looks around pulling the covers closer to herself. What was that dream about? Was it a sign something bad was to come? She looks around noticing John was gone and it was morning. He was probably working.

Natalie removes herself from her bed and gets dressed. She was going to Caden's house and talking to him about her weird dream. It felt so real, like she was actually there. That figure couldn't be her it had to be a shadow.

She quickly gets dressed and walks outside greeting whoever said hello to her. She needed to hurry up and get to Caden's house. She knocks on the door and Peter opens it.

"Good for you to join us. Caden found something out and you need to hear this". He pulls her inside looking around before shutting the door.

"What did he find out?" Natalie asked in a shaky voice. She couldn't even think straight right now. She felt like someone was staring at her in the shadows. She looks over towards the dark part of the house in fear.

"Natalie are you okay?" Peter asked with concern placing a gentle hand on Natalie's shoulder.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed and backs away from him falling onto the floor. "Get away from me!" She screamed louder.

The rest of the gang runs over to the noise and watches Natalie shake in fear.

"What is wrong with her?" Kimi asked Peter with a frown.

"I don't know she just started screaming for no reason. She seemed scared when she first got here". He explained to Kimi.

"All of you get away from me!" Natalie screamed in fear making the house shake and things fall. Caden grabbed her pulling her into a gentle hug calming her down greatly. "Caden...? They are here".

"Who is here Natalie? The only ones here is us no one else". Caden told her but she continued to shake her head. Behind all over them was a dark version of themselves with pitch black eyes and blood running from them.

"Y-You can't see them? They are standing right behind you! I'm not crazy!" Natalie shouts she back away as the dark versions grin evilly towards her. "There was one t-that looked like me in my dream with pitch black eyes". She closed her eyes.

"Peter can you bring Natalie in the living room. I have to go get something" Caden said walking away. Peter picked up Natalie and put a her down on the couch. Whatever was happening to Natalie was slowly turning her crazy.


End file.
